1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a lamp socket for two bulbs, such as a regular bulb and a miniature bulb. One switch is used to control the lighting of both bulbs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, this type of lamp socket has included metal sockets provided with screw threads. The bulbs are screwed into these sockets, which mechanically hold both bulbs and provide electrical contact, since the sockets are made of metal. Such sockets have had disadvantages since a consumer inserting a bulb into the socket could suffer an electrical shock upon accidental contact with the base of the bulb. Furthermore, connection between the base of each bulb and a terminal strip and connection between the terminal strips have been difficult to carry out because of the use of a pipe eyelet (hollow rivet) for both electrical connection and mechanical engaging of the bulb.